Project TWILIGHT Volume 1: Instigation
by PSY-On
Summary: An original fic based off of the .hack series! When new player Seras first logs into Nirvana V2, the popular online game, she makes new friends and encounters the mysterious D.Azure, dragging her into a battle that will determine the fate of the world!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dothack, from which this is based on. So if you hear any familiar terms or anything, it aint mine. I do own everything else!

This was actually an assignment I did for my Creative Writing class, but I decided to make it into a full fic! So here you all go!

**Project TWILIGHT Prologue: Harsh Decision  
**

D. Azure gritted his teeth in frustration and fatigue. The red clad blade wielding Rogue, wearing stitched together red and orange pants and a red, stitched up vest with short sleeves over black bandages covering his arms, narrowed his visible left brown eye beneath his wavy, wild black hair. His breathing was strained slightly as blood ran from a cut on his cheek, almost hiding the red triangular tattoo on his cheek.

"What should I do?" he muttered to himself angrily, glaring warily at his "foe", a young girl wearing golden Valkyrie styled armor, her green hair hidden beneath her winged helmet. The most notable thing about her was the strange, sickle like black protrusions from her shoulders, and the red, soulless look in her eyes. , known by many to be a kind and devoted player to Nirvana V1, was also deeply devoted to his job as administrator, debugging system errors and deleting illegal character data. However, that very kindness and devotion were now filling him with mental conflict as he's facing an infected player. The infection was caused by a new kind of mysterious virus that, when it deletes player characters, the users in real life fall into comas. Unfortunately, players infected with this bug who are deleted suffer the same fate, becoming a Lost One.

'_How can I do this knowing she's a victim of infection?' _He thought to himself.

'_Is it that…or because of who she is?' _a voice said in 's head.

'_N-no! It's just-'_

'_Just what? If you don't delete her, other players will fall victim. Do you want a repeat of what happened to Grey?' _ flinched at the voice's words.

'_B-but she's a human being! I-I can't..."_

'_It's only a game…' _the voice said with a smug tone. went silent before shaking his head.

'_No…it's not just a game…not anymore…if I PK (Player Kill) Valtiere now, shell become a Lost One, just like the others…'_

'_Then think: What would _Valtiere _want?' _ looked at what was once Valtiere the Reaper, and saw pain within her soulless eyes….Pain…and the desire to be free….

"I've…I've decided…." began. Valtiere began moving towards him, raising her wickedly curved red scythe.

"I'VE DECIDED!" yelled, his eyes revealed, as he gripped twin gear themed swords. There was a loud clang…..and then silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Eins Server: Hub Town: Birth's Happiness**

"Was the illegal character data deleted?" A portly, balding man in a grey blacksmith attire asked as the two stood atop a bridge, ignoring the passing by players.

"Yes sir…."

"And what of the player?"

"She…..the user of the player character Valtiere was confirmed a Lost One at exactly 12:00 noon today….," replied, a slight quake in his voice. The portly administrator stared at him in silence for a moment.

"I see…..If you wish, you may log out and take the rest of the day off…." said nothing and merely nodded before walking away towards the large domed building in the far distance. The admin stared after him for a while longer before sighing sadly and pulling up three files: and Valtiere's player data, and 's mission report..

"Player name: , Real Name: Ryu Aikawa. Existing family:….younger sister Minako Aikawa." The admin then looked at Valtiere's account data and shook his head, fatigue evident on his face.

"This job never gets easy….neither for the old…..nor for the young…."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Real World: Tokyo, Japan**

In a small apartment, Ryu Aikawa removed his special V-Drive headset and visor and leaned back in his chair, tears rolling down his tanned face. Sitting next to him, facedown on the large table, was Minako Aikawa, the only signs of her being alive being her silent breathing. Across the screen of Minako's laptop was the Victorian-style logo for Nirvana Online, with a single message over the screen.

**Player Name: Valtiere**

** SYSTEM ERROR**

**The End….for now…**

_Yet to return, the shadowed one. _

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon _

_Rumbles the Dark Hearth, _

_And Helba, Queen of the Dark__[2]__, _

_has raised finally her army. _

_Apeiron, King of Light__[2]__ beckons. _

_At the base of the rainbow do they meet _

_Against the abominable Wave, _

_together they fight. _

_Alba's lake boils. _

_Light's great tree doth fall. _

_Power- now all to droplets turned _

_in the temple of Arche Koeln. _

_Returns to nothing, _

_this world of shadowless ones. _

_Never to return, the shadowed one, _

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon._

****

**Well now, I hope you all weren't TOO depressed by the surprise twist….**

**Anyway, my other fics are back on track now that I've settled most of my personal issues, but it might still be a while before updates…..**

**For the fans of Rider of Zero, the new chapter is underway with a surprise guest at the end! If you read the opening for the most recent chapter and read the hidden hints in previous ones, you'll know who it is!**

**For those who are patiently awaiting the first chapter to A to Z Memory Wars, the prologue is almost done!**

**Anyway, this is Kamen Rider Dibrave letting you know that Im still alive!**

**Please R&R or will cut you!**


End file.
